


My Hufflepuff Heart

by Itsciwi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Harry Potter Twilight Crossover, a literal trainwreck of a fic, the fic you definitely don’t need in your life but have anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsciwi/pseuds/Itsciwi
Summary: Cecilia Drambrose is a 5th year Hufflepuff at hogwarts, enjoying life and hiding her secret from her classmates. When she meets some new transfer students from America her entire world changes
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. A new Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally so bad but oh well, I’ll update as often as I can but it’s so bad Idk if I can bring myself to do it

I woke up on a chilly winter morning in the Hufflepuff dorms. It was late and far past breakfast but that was ok, I probably couldn’t eat what they served anyway. Because I have a secret.

Though the other Hufflepuffs I live and go to school with are accepting, I doubt they’d be accepting of this fact that continues to haunt me. 

  
  
I’m allergic to gluten.

I pulled on a yellow sweater and stepped out Into the common room. It was really busy for a Saturday morning and people sat around the fire talking and laughing. 

I was swept off my feet (literally) by a tall guy in a yellow and black quidditch jersey. “Cedric put me down!” I yelled as he spun me around the room. “Ah but we’re dancing my dear,” he said while taking my arms and continuing to spin me around, “and who wouldn’t want to dance with me?” He dipped me low to the ground and pulled me back up again, tight to his chest. I had to leave. I had to go get my potion before something bad happened but he continued to hold me while he danced horribly on the spot. “Cedric I need to go ok? We can finish whatever this,” I gestured between us two, “when I get back.” Before he could answer I pulled myself from his arms and ran out of the common room. 

Finding the entry to the kitchens was no easy feat. They were designed to not be entered by anyone unless they were supposed to. Usually I would be able to get in no problem but my brain was still a little muddled by the encounter with Cedric. 

After minutes of searching I gave up and slumped to the floor In defeat. I was too hungry, too tired for this.   


An unfamiliar figure walked down the hall. I don’t think I had ever seen him before but he seemed to know me. “Now what could you possibly be doing out here so early in the morning?” He loomed over me with a smug smirk on his face. “Look if you’re here to make fun of me then you can just leave ok? Go back to whichever dorm you’re from. I’m too tired for this.” He didn’t move and his smile didn’t fade. “What house are you in anyway?” He shifted his robes slightly to the side so I could see the emblem on his jumper. 

A Slytherin. Of course. 

“Look, you need to get into the kitchens if I’m guessing right, I’m about to head into the kitchens so what do you think,” he extended his arm to me and pulled me up, “about going in together?” He looped his arm through mine and pulled me along with him. He stared at the painting on the wall for a little while before tickling the pear on the painting. The painting swung to the side and we walked through. “If you ever forget what to do, just remember that an idiot made the entry.” I glared at him but gave him a nod and made a mental note to remember that. “Ah here we are, welcome to the Hogwarts kitchens my new friend.” He looked at me. “Now what exactly are you here for? Did you miss breakfast?”   
“Uh yea.....” 

We were greeted by Professor McGonagall she led us to a back room.She handed the Slytherin boy a bottle full of a dark red liquid. “What’s that?” I asked as he tucked the bottle into the pocket of his robes. “That is something for me to know.” I stared at him. It looked like blood but that’d be ridiculous. “Lol are you like a vampire or something?” He took the bottle back out of his robes and took off the lid. “Yup,” he said as he drank the entire bottle, “Edward Cullen, pleasure to meet you.” He turned and walked out of the room with a swoosh as his robes trailed behind him. 

“As dramatic as always,” said McGonagall as she walked towards me, “now I’m guessing you need more of your potion?” I nodded. She took a few bottles from her robes and handed them to me. “You need to remember to stay stocked up on these, the last thing we’d want is for you to get sick after a sandwich.” 

“Thanks,” I said as I turned to leave. I needed food. I was trying to remember if anyone had food back at the dorms but I just grabbed a muffin on the way out anyway. I waited for the painting to swing open when a cold hand grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. I was about to call out, or swear, or both but the hand clamped over my mouth. “Don’t try fight me, it won’t work.” I stared into the cold, gold eyes of Edward Cullen. “Listen, you know something about me now that not many people know. No ones gonna believe you if you tell them but Either way you need to give me your word that you won’t tell anyone.” I nodded my head and he let go of me. “Now that that’s sorted, have a good day my friend.” He walked through the gap in the brick wall and by the time I looked out he was gone. 

I stepped into the hallway and let the wall close behind me as I tried to comprehend what exactly had just happened. I turned in the direction Edward had gone but still couldn’t see him. Wack. 

Two arms looped around my waist and I spun to see Cedric standing behind me. “Hey are you ok?” He asked, concern etched across his face, “you look like you just saw a dead person.” My vision was going blurry and black spots danced across my mind, “I think I may have,” I said as I passed out into Cedrics arms. 


	2. An unexpected visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new students are introduced into hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is gonna be bad but tbh that’s the whole point  
> Enjoy me adding more stuff than I can handle  
> Also sorry for my bad formatting, I’m too tired to do it properly

When I woke up it must have been late afternoon, from where I lay I could see the sunset through the clouds of the medical wings windows. Cedric was asleep in the chair next to me, he must’ve gotten tired while waiting for me to wake up.

Madam Pomfrey looked over in my direction and then brought over a tray of food and water before shaking Cedric awake. “Hmfmfd” he said as he finally woke up. “Ah you’re awake!” He rushed over to the side of my bed. “Are you ok? You passed out earlier. It’s a good thing I was there to catch you.” He looked up at Madam Pomfrey, “She will be ok won’t she?” “Oh she will be fine undoubtedly, she just needs to remember to eat her food.” She motioned towards the food on the tray in front of me and I began to eat, thankful for the first food I had eaten in nearly a day. 

Once I had finished, Cedric walked me back to the Common room, staying close to my side in case he needed to Catch me again. “Cedric I’m fine really,” I kept trying to move a bit further away from him so I could walk with my own personal space but he wasn’t having it, “Cedric I swear if you don’t give me some space I’ll hex your sorry ass to Ireland.” I attempted to shove him away from me but he just enveloped me into a hug instead. “Whoa Diggory, not giving the lady some space huh? Not very Hufflepuff like if you ask me.” We rounded the corner to see Edward Leaning against the wall, another smirk plastered on his perfect face. Cedric immediately pulled me behind him, as if to hide me from Edward's gaze. “Oh look it’s my new friend that you seem to be so publicly invading the privacy of.” I locked eyes with him and he winked at me. “Hey I didn’t see you after our little encounter earlier but I feel like we’ll be seeing more of each other in the future.” Before Cedric or I even had a chance to answer, Edward took off, walking back the way Cedric and I had come. Without a proper goodbye too. 

“What was that about?” I said once we were sure Edward was out of earshot. I waited for a response but instead turned to see Cedric staring at me. “You had an encounter with him today?!?” He put his arms on my shoulders and lightly shook me around a bit. “I’m fine, it was nothing.” 

“It’s not nothing! He’s bad news ok? Stay away from him please.” I nodded and he cupped my face in his hands. “I just don’t want anything bad happening to you.” I gave him a smile to say “I know” and he wrapped me in another hug. “Cmon,” he said as he took my hand and led me towards the great hall, “you need some food.” 

After practically stuffing my face with food under Cedric’s careful watch and joining in with the chatter and story telling of the Hufflepuff table, the great hall was hushed by Dumbledore making an announcement. 

“Good evening students and staff, today we will be welcoming 4 new students into our school. Please join me in welcoming Jasper and Rosalie Hale and Emmett and Alice Cullen!” The entire hall turned their heads as four kids walked into the Great Hall. They were graceful and deathly pale, staring down anyone who caught their attention.  _ Cullen.  _ Where had I heard that name before? Before I could attempt to think of where I’d heard their last name, Dumbledore cleared his throat to silence us all again. “I hope you all treat them with the same utmost respect you have for the rest of your peers and I wish you all a lovely night. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, you may go sit with your brother for tonight.” All eyes turned to the Slytherin table and I followed everyone’s gaze to the empty seats around Edward.  _ They’re his siblings, _ I thought to myself, the very fact struggling to register in my mind. I didn’t know Edward had any siblings, but then I also didn’t know him before today. “They all look like bad news if you ask me,” said Cedric from beside me, “I wonder if they’ve been sorted yet.” He was staring daggers at the Slytherin table, right at Edward in fact. I made the mistake of looking over there too and I caught Edward's gaze. He winked at me and I felt Cedric shift closer to me. “What do you say we get out of here?” He stood up and held out his hand for me to take, “maybe we can finish our dance from this morning?” I took his hand and together we made our way to the Common room, half dancing half actually walking as he hummed an unfamiliar tune on the way there. 

The common room was empty and cold when we arrived, Cedric lit the fire in the fireplace while I sat on a couch near it, thankful for the warmth. Cedric came up behind me and pulled me up from the couch, using his wand to start the record player in the corner.  _ Dancing Queen  _ started playing through the room. “Really?” I said as he pulled me into his arms, “This is the song you picked?” He stared down at me, looking a tad bit confused. “Well i thought it’d be fitting seeing as how your birthday is in what 2, 3 weeks?” Damn. I had forgotten about that. “Well yes but still, you really didn’t have to bring it up,” I gave him a small smile, “also I’m turning 15 this year Ced, not 17.” 

He paused and his smile dropped. “15? Oh jeez I completely forgot!”

“Completely forgot I’m in a different year to you?” He gave me a sheepish smile.

“Well, kinda.” 

“You are a goddamn idiot Cedric.” I flashed him a grin and took off out of his arms and to the other side of the common room, he followed close behind me, trying to catch me again. I tripped on the leg of a couch and went down, Cedric barely catching me before I hit the floor. “Gotcha,” he said as he lifted onto the couch, “gotta be careful there, you coulda been hurt.” I rolled my eyes at him and stood up. 

“Well then it’s a good thing I didn’t.” I gave him a smile and turned to leave. “Goodnight Cedric.” 

I walked to my dorm and closed the door, thankful that I didn’t have a roommate. 

I turned to see my window was open, the wind drifting into the room. 

Fuck. 


	3. Conversations in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecelia has some ✨conversations in the dark✨

I turned to see my window was open, the wind drifting into the room. 

Fuck. 

There was a figure in the corner of my room

Fuck

It was Edward, standing there shirtless

Fuuuuuck

This was gonna be fun

“What the fuck are you doing in my room?” I pulled my wand out, ready to send him flying out my window if necessary. He gave me a cold smile. “We met today but I never managed to catch your name.” 

“Then how exactly did you find and get into my room?” I gestured to the still open window. 

“Let’s just say Getting in wasn’t exactly a problem for me. Also put down your wand, your arm is gonna get tired,” he walked towards me and lowered my arm, “and you still haven’t introduced yourself.”

I glared at him. “My name is Cecelia.” 

Edward smirked down at me. “Cecelia, that is a very pretty name, say,” he tipped my head up to look at him, “what’s your last name my dear?”

I took his hand off my chin, shoving his hand back into his chest. “Drambrose,”

I turned to leave my room, “now if you would kindly fuck off back to your dorm and siblings, that’d be great.” I flashed him a cold smile in hopes of him finally leaving. 

Edward went to speak but a tap on my window stopped him, and he ran back into the shadows of my room. 

“Who is it?” I called from where I was standing. A dark figure climbed through my window, bag in hand. 

“Blaise? What the hell are you doing here?” He looked me up and down, taking in the clear disgust still marked on my face from talking to Edward.

“Is this a bad time? I can come back-“ he turned to leave but I spoke over him,

“No it’s fine Blaise. What’d you get for me this time?”

He walked over and handed the bag to me. “Ok well I managed to get 12 of those special muggle muffins you like. The gluten free kind that is,” he winked at me and I laughed, “plus two packs of the special brownies from that bakery in London.” I dropped the bag next to me and gave him a big hug. “Thanks Blaise, I owe you one.” 

“You sure do! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find muggleborns willing to run errands for me? It cost me two sickles!”

“Blaise you say that like you don’t have 2 sickles to spare.”

“Oh shush. Now I best be heading back, before Draco has a fit when he realises I snuck out.” He turned to head back through the window but a large very much still shirtless Edward blocked his path. Blaise scowled.

“There you are you damn git! You need to come back with me right now! Your oaf of a brother broke 3 couches back at the common room.” 

Edward gave a small smile at the mention of his brother, but all together kept a plain face. 

“Well come on you bloody idiot! I don’t wanna have the prefect interrogating me!” He gave a push and Edward let him move him out of the room. 

“Until next time my dear.” He said as Blaise tried to shove him through the window frame.

“Suuuuure.” I said back, waving to him and giving Blaise a warm smile. “Thanks again Blaise! I really appreciate it!” 

“See you next week Cecilia! Or maybe sooner?” He flashed me a grin and winked before disappearing out into the cold of the night. 

Just as I went to finally go to sleep after an incredibly eventful day, a knock at my door stopped me.

I opened the door to see Heidi Macavoy, waiting with a bored expression on her face. Though i rarely talked to her, Heidi was usually pretty sweet towards me, even after I took her position as one of the Chasers in the Hufflepuff quidditch team. “Diggory wants you.” She said before walking off. 

Wack.

I went back into my dorm, checking my reflection in the mirror. 

Holy hell. I looked half dead. 

I brushed through my hair and pinched my cheeks in an attempt to look somewhat more human, then went to open the door. 

But Cedric beat me to it.

I walked right into him and he dropped whatever it was he was holding, completely startled. 

I looked up at him and he flashed me a massive grin before enveloping me in a massive hug. 

“There you are!” Said Cedric Excitedly, pushing past me and into my dorm.

“Yeah, Heidi told me-“

“Yknow, I heard voices in here earlier. Been talking to anyone lately Drambrose?”

I gave him a nervous smile and tried my best to come up with a lie. “Nah just.... talking to myself yknow?”

“With the window open?”

“....yeah.”

“How funny, cause I saw 2 Slytherin boys sneaking past your window earlier.”

“How bizarre.”

“Mhm. How bizarre.”

“Well,” I said, pushing Cedric out of my room, “it’s been a very long day so I’m gonna get some sleep ok? Ok.”

Cedric pressed himself against the doorway, refusing to move any further. “Not so fast my dear.” 

I swallowed the urge to tell him the truth, knowing full well I’d never be let out of his sight if he knew about my run in with Edward and my constant meetings with Blaise. 

“I was just talking to Blaise.”

His face immediately fell into a look of pure concern. “Blaise? As in Blaise Zabini?”

“Yup that’s the one.”

“As in Blaise Zabini the Slytherin?”

“Yep.”

“As in the Blaise Zabini from a strictly Pureblood Family?”

“There’s literally only one of him. Yes.”

“What were you thinking?” His voice turned angry and almost violent. 

“Cedric it’s fine, he just brings me muffins and stuff. Now if you would be a dear and leave so I can sleep, that’d be great.” 

Cedric walked himself into the hallway and called out “I just want you to be safe!” 

“Right. Night Cedric!” I said as I closed the door after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was bad sorry, ima try write more tho


	4. A distinct lack of yellow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecelia wakes up to a distinct lack of yellow. I literally don’t remember the rest just read it plz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me ages to write cause I had like no ideas so it’s kinda Wack, anyway enjoy

When i woke up in the morning, the common room was eerily quiet. I got changed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, not seeing a single other Hufflepuff on the way there. 

The Great Hall bustling with students, on every table except for the Hufflepuff one. Sighing, I sat down at the long, empty table and stared the other tables, trying desperately not to ponder over why I was sitting alone. 

I pulled a muffin from my robes, one of the ones Blaise managed to get me and started eating it, only to look up and see Blaise smiling at me from across the room, surrounded by other Slytherins. I smiled back and he winked. 

Now grinning to myself, I continued to eat my muffin until a tall figure snatched it frommy hands, throwing it to the other person next to me. 

“Morning.” Said George Weasley, who had hunkered down next to me, practically right up against my ear as he placed the muffin back down in front of me. 

“Morning George,” I turned to my right and smiled at his brother, “morning Fred.” 

“We couldn’t help noticing you sitting all on your lonesome.” Said Fred.

“And that’s just not a great way to start your day.” Continued George.

“So you decided to grace me with your presence?” 

The twins laughed and I rolled my eyes.

“Look,” said George as he took my hand, “we’re concerned.”

Fred took my other hand. “You Hufflepuffs don’t just disappear for a day. Ever.”

“And so far everyone in the great hall hasn’t seen anyone other than you from your house since last night.”

“Which is very out of the ordinary.”

“So we’ve decided we’re gonna look after you for a day.”

They both stood up and pulled me after them. 

“I do not need looking after!” I said a little too loudly, drawing the attention of some Ravenclaws over on the next table.

“Sure you do.” George patted me on the head and I nearly hit him.

“Someone’s gotta take care of your short ass.” Said Fred as he picked me off my feet, holding me bridal style and walking out of the Great Hall. George followed after him, muffin in hand. 

“Canyou at least tell me where we’re going?” I said as I struggled in vain to escape Fred’s arms. 

“Charms,” replied George from next to me, “you can use Fred’s book don’t worry. I doubt he’s gonna be paying attention anyway.” I looked up at Fred who was grinning like an idiot. 

“How often do you guys actually focus in class?”

“Oh we’re always focused!” Said Fred.

“ I’m always focused, Fred is usually working on pranks or flirting with people.” Mused George as he swerved to avoid getting hit by Fred. 

“Oh shush both of you!” I managed to wriggle my way out of Fred’s arms and I now stood facing the twins. “Hurry up or we’re gonna be late to class!”

They looked at each other and then back to me. “Ok ma’am!” They said in unison as we hurried off to class.

The day went as normal as usual, except from the extreme lack of Hufflepuffs across the school, or the fact that the twins were outside my classroom as soon as I was let out, no matter how far across the school their class may have been. 

Finally I got to the last class of the day. Transfiguration. 

The room was completely empty when I walked in, after having to practically shove the twins off to their own classes. I put my books on a desk and sat down, staring at the intricate designs that covered the walls. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see McGonagall smiling at me.

“Miss Drambrose, I’m glad to see you.”

“Afternoon Professor.” I said with a smile.

She walked over to her desk and motioned for me to go with her. “A word please, Miss Drambrose.”

I tried my best not to be nervous. 

“I’ve noticed an extreme lack in people from your house around the school today. Do you know why that is?”

I shook my head. “Sorry Professor, I don’t know where everyone went.”

“Have they been missing all day?”

“Yup. The common room was empty when I woke up and I haven’t seen any of them all day long.”

“And you didn’t think to tell anyone?”

I shook my head again. “I kinda just assumed I’d see one of them at some point in the day.”

McGonagall sighed. I shrugged.

“Very well then, go take your seat, others will be arriving soon.”

I nodded and went back to my desk, only to find someone sitting on it. My books in hand and a wide grin plastered on their face.

“Hello Edward.”

“Cecelia.”

I reached for my books but he lifted them well up above his head and well out of my reach. “Can I have my books back?”

His smile grew wider. “Nope.”

“And why is that?” I asked. Irritation creeping into my voice.

“Because you’re cute when you’re angry.”

I flipped him off. “How would you know that? This is the first time you’ve seen me angry.”

“I just decided it then.” Seeing that I was about to hit him, Edward handed my books back but remained seated in my desk.

I gestured for him to get off my desk but he still sat there, that stupid grin still on his face. I half debated trying to slap it off my face. 

“Please refrain from hitting me, Cecelia. It’d make both of us look bad.” 

I stared at him in confusion. “How did you-“ but before I could finish, Edward was on his feet and walking to the back of the room. 

Weird.

Class went on perfectly normal, but the entire time I felt as if I was being watched, and not just by McGonagall. As the lesson came to a close, I packed up my books and tucked my wand behind my ear, making my way to the door before I was pulled to the side.

“You really need to stop doing that Edward.” I said as I stared up at him. “Seriously. One day I might jinx you or something.”

He flashed a small smile, and let go of my arms, as if he was scared I might actually do it. “Don’t worry i’ll definitely see it coming.”

“So why is it you’re stopping me from leaving?”

His small, forced looking smile grew into one of his signature smirks. “Theres gonna be a party in the Slytherin common room. You’re now invited. That is if Diggory will let you.”

“Cedric doesn’t get a say in what i do or don’t do.” I said sharply.

“Tell him that,” Edward said with a smirk, “by the way, where exactly is the rest of your house today hmm? Did you piss Diggory off and now he’s gotten everyone to hide?” 

I glared at him.

“I have no idea where they all are and at this point i don’t care, if they wanna disappear for a day without telling me then let them, it doesn’t affect me.”

That smile again. “Well then, I’ll see you Friday.” 

And then he disappeared into the hallway. 


End file.
